Nothing more than love bound
by RozBen
Summary: Sequeal to Nothing more than friends. Usagi and Leo's relationship progresses, but out on a trianing run a certian rabbit is caught by hun when seperated from the turtles. Can Usagi find his way back to the lair? Will Leo be able to cope, knowing who his?
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 1: move in with me?<span>

* * *

><p>Its been nearly two months since Usagi and Leo had gotten together, both of them switching between dimensions. Usagi visted as often as he could, which was every few days, and Leo would visit him twice a week. Master Splinter was more than understanding in their relationship. He had taken Usagi into his meditation room and had a long talk. Afterwards, when Usagi cme back out, the poor rabbit had looked like he had just seen his worse nightmare tenfold.<p>

Just because he was understanding, it didn't mean he wasn't going to threaten his son's boyfriend.

Usagi stepped through the protal, into the living room. He still wore his cloak, its hood up. Klunk hissed and jumped down from the TVs, onto Usagi's back, making him stumble a bit. Leo looked up from his book, which he was reading in the kitchen. He saw Mikey's cat trying to scratch Usagi in the face. Jumping up, he bolted into the living room and yanked the cat off his lover.  
>"It seems he still does not like me." came a weak voice, who was still shocked by the cat's behavior. The cat was struggling in Leo's grip, clawing and hissing in the rabbit's direction. Usagi took a precautionary step back.<br>"Mikey!" Leo shouted over his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Usagi. I just don't know what's gotten into him."

Mikey and Raph came pounding down the stairs, having exited Raph's room.  
>"Get back here you blockhead!"<br>"Leo! Help me! He's gonna kill me!"  
>"Damn straight i am!" Raph tackled him over the sofa, smashing onto the coffee table and breaking it.<br>"Guys!" Leo yelped, dropping the cat, who ran off, hissing. Leo and Usagi garbbed Raph and pried him off of Mikey, who was laughing madly. On Raph's shell was pink paint of flowers, along with what appeared to be a woman's chest. Down lower was a detailed drawing of a dick.  
>"Oh my..." Usagi felt his cheeks burn.<br>"IMA' KILL YOU , YOU LIL' RUNT!"  
>"Raph! Enough! Jus' let it go!" Leo growled as he strained to hold onto his younger brother.<br>"Let it go? Leo! Look a' this! HE. MUST. PAY!" he snarled, wrentching his arms away from his brother and friend, shoving them both aside and attacking Mikey, who was now running for thier master.

Leo had landed on the sofa, but Usagi , who had taken a step back to steady himself, had stepped onto Klunk's tail. The cat was on him an instant later, clawing its way up his leg. He let out a scream as he felt the claw sink in deep and fell backwards, trying to get the cat off. Leo was at his side a moment later, pulling the cat off as gently as he could. Don had emerged from his lab, hearing what had happened and snatched the cat from Leo.

Leo picked up Usagi bridal style, much to the rabbit's embaressment, and set him on the sofa. Don, struggling with the cat, had moved to the stairs, intending of throwing the crazed animal into its owner's room.

Master Splinter came out, holding both of his sons by the ears. Don and Leo snickered. This was new. Usagi watched, obviously amused. Mastyer Splinter handed them their punishment, being to clean the entire lair and walked over to the sofa as the boys began to fight over who got what chore.

"It is good to see you again, Usagi." the old rat smiled.  
>"And you, Master Splinter."<br>"What happened to your leg?" He asked, inspecting the fresh blood soaking the silk.  
>"Klunk." Leo growled as Don ran off to get the first aid kit.<p>

...

"What do ya mean yer grounded, Raph?" Casey whined. April elbowed him in the side. "Oof!"  
>"Mikey pranked me, i tried ta kill'm and Master Splinter grounded both'a us."<br>"How long?" he asked, sitting down next to Leo and Usagi on the sofa.  
>"Two weeks." Leo ansered, his arm around Usagi's shoulder.<br>"What happened to the coffee table?" April asked, eyeing its remains.  
>"Raph tried to kill me!" Mikey screamed from the kitchen. He was preparing dinner. Casey howled with laughter. "So now what are we gonna do?"<br>"Dunno. What do ya wanna do?" Raph countered. Casey really looked like he was thinking.  
>"I know! Let's have a battle royal! I wanna see bunny boy in action! Me and you, one on one. Whaddaya say?" his eyes gleamed with intent as leaned twoards him.<br>"Don't call him that." Leo growled quietly.  
>"I do not have a problem with that." Usagi replied.<br>"Yes!" Casey jumped up. "I'll bet you tonight's supper dishes that i'll win!" he boasted, having never really seen Usagi fight.  
>"Challenge accepted." Usagi tugged Leo up.<p>

In the dojo, it was decided hand to hand combat. Usagi and Casey circled for what seemed like forever until Casey charged, raising a fist. Usagi ducked out of the way and hit his friend's back with a flat palm, forcing him off balance. Casey fell flat on his face. Growling, Casey rolled to his feet and kicked at the rabbit. Usagi danced away, brining his own kick onto Casey's shoulder, whish sent him tumbling into Raph, who in turn, shoved him back twoards the fight.

Casey put up his fists, as Usagi sent a punch his way. He dodged it and countered. Usagi blocked it eith his forearm and swept Casey feet out from under him. When Casey hit, all the air was forced out of his lungs. For a paniced moment, he couldn't breath, but then his lungs opened up. Coughing, he sat up. "I give!"  
>"You give what?" Usagi asked, confused.<br>"It means he gives up." Raph smirked.  
>"Hey! I'm tryin' my hardest and he's blowing past me without even tryin'!" Casey defended himself.<br>"DINNER!" Mkiey called.

Aftyer dinner, which had been Mikey's famous spagetti, Casey did the dishes. After about an hour, Usagi was opreparing to leave.  
>"Can't you stay the night?" Leo asked quietly.<br>"I promised Lord Noriyuki, and Tomoe Ame i'd be there by tomarrow." Usagi said in an apologetic tone, pulling on his cloak. His eyes were soft and Leo sighed.  
>"Alright. Just be careful. And...before you go, i wanted to ask you something."<br>"Yes?" Usagi smiled, having already drawn the symbols on the lair's stone wall.  
>"Usagi, would...would you move in with me?" he asked, holding Usagi's hand. His boyfriend's eyes widened. "I mean, like, we could live together and you could still visit and travel and-"<p>

Usagi pressed his lips to Leo's.  
>"I'd love to."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 2: Unease<span>

_I only put the two month difference so that Usagi was healed; believe me, i won't be doing that too often. I agree, a lot of good writing has gone down the drain bc of that.  
>I have counted all the votes, had my brother recounted them, as well as Jc. <em>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Usagi returned.<p>

Was he really doing this? What had ever happened to making his own way in life? What had happened to standing alone, facing the world alone? Never backing down, never accepting help when he could do it on his own, and fighting to move forward? The dark quiet of the night being changed into the light and loud of a family...Would it be all that bad? He could still remember what it was like, sitting by the fire in his father's study, palying with some toys. Though the memories were fuzzy, he held them close. Why was he even thinking these thoughts? Was he...was he second guessing himself? Since when has he done that? It was always confidence guiding him. Now...

Usagi closed his eyes as he set down his bag in his love's room...in their room. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear away some of the thoughts. Leonardo had switched his bed for a larger one, a queen sized.

Leo wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist, kissing his cheek. "Are you alright?"  
>Usagi, leaning into the touch and smiled, "Yes. Just a bit tired."<br>Leo smiled softly. "Well, it is getting late. How about you head to be a while? I have some tea on the stove."

Usagin nodded, yawning. Stretching, he watched his love leave. He slowly changed into his sleepwear after Leo left, before climbing into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, before turning over and blowing out all but one candle.

Leo, down in the kitchen, poured another cup of tea, placing them on the kitchen table. It was the only light on downstairs. He was sure everyone else had headed to bed. Resting his hands against the table, he lowered his head. Was Usagi having second thoughts? He was used to living alone, traveling year round. He was used to fighting alongside samurai and working with Lords. And the cat incident a few days ago wasn't exactly a good thing. _What the hell is wrong with that cat? Did Mikey teach it to attack unfamiliar people? If so, why attack Usagi?_ And he didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to do. If he wanted to leave, he could. Usagi knew that. And...what if it didn't work out?

"Hey, Leo. You okay bro?" Raph walked in, emty soda bottle in hand.  
>"Hmmmm? Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Leo straightened, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Ya sure?" Raph raised an eyebrow, not buying it.  
>Sighing, Leo sat down in the chair, putting his head in his hands. "Okay, maybe not so fine."<br>"You an' long ears didn' get inta it, did ya?" He asked, sitting next to his brother. "Cuz' you know April's advice. Jus' let the first one go; it is the hardest one."  
>"No. Nothing like that. I was just thinking. What if he's having second thoughts?" Leo looked up to see Raph clearly. "I mean, he's used to having ultimate freedom, traveling and seeing the world. The world of <em>daylight<em>. Here...we're confined to the shadows, to darkness."

"Leo." he sighed, not believeing the rabbit could make his brother second guess himself. And since when was he the couple counciler? Wasn't this Mikey's job, to cheer others up? Or maybe Don's, what with his calm nature? "You two love each other. Now, from what Casey said, he had the same feelin's with April, when they first moved in tagether. Its natural to feel a lil' insecure 'bout this stuff. Yeah, April was havin' second thoughts. How would it work out? Were they ready for such a huge step? Look, da best thing ta do is to show yer there fer'im. Show you'll do everythin' ya can to make dis work. We're all here ta support ya. If he sees you handlin' it well, then he'll feel more secure in this desicion."  
>"Wow, Raph. That's deep. Who are you and what have you done to my hot headed brother?"<br>"Ya know Leo, if ya keep sassin' me, i won't help ya. An' i ain't always a hot head." Raph got up and threw away his trash. "Head ta bed, Leo. Get some sleep."

Leo went up to his room, not really surprised to see Usagi asleep. He wasn't used to being up all hours of the night. One light burned on the left side of the bed. Usagi had claimed the right, which Leo didn't mind. Blowing it out, Leo began getting ready for bed, then climbed in. When he felt Usagi curl into him, all his worries melted away.

Maybe...Just maybe this would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 3: The changes to life<span>

* * *

><p>The alarm on Leo's nightstand went off and he slapped the off button, holding his breath. Would it wake Usagi up? After a few minutes, Leo carefully moved away from his boyfriend and got out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he wanted to jump out of his skin. The heater must have broken down in the middle of the night again. He got dressed quietly, before tuning and smiling down at his rabbit. He was curled on his side, one hand curled slightly as it rested by his head.<p>

Bending, he pressed a light kiss to Usagi's forehead. He pulled the blankets a little higher up and slipped out of the room. Usagi slept soundly, his sixth sence not detecting any danger.

Leo made some tea, the only other one up this early being his father. Handing him a cup, Leo sat down across from him. They spoke qyuietly about this and that until Donnie stumbled down the stairs. He went staright for the coffee machine, as usual, and ignored their attempts of conversation, as usual. Leo asked about the heater, just to tease him and had gotten a heated glare. Once Don had about half the cup down, he sat hext to Leo and finally responded back. about fifteen minutes later Mikey, who had woken up Raph, came down with the hot head who was still half asleep. Mikey began to chatter, and everyone ignored him.

"I will see you in an hour my sons, for your training." Master Splinter stood and left for his early morning meditation.  
>"Hai, sensei." the brothers said in unison.<p>

Mikey jumped up and began making eggs, humming happliy.  
>"So, how did you sleep?" Don asked no one in particular.<br>"Slept like a babe." Raph yawned, stretching.  
>"Didn't wake up once." Leo replied, surprising even himself. He hadn't even realized he slept the entire night until Donnie had asked. His brothers shared a three way look. "Har." They all shared a luagh.<p>

Usagi put his arm out, looking for his love and found an emty space. The room had gone cold. He sat up, looking around, before realizing that he was probably training already. He sat up, stretching. He threw off the covers and got out of bed. He looked for his clothing, but did not find it. In its place was a note and bath robe.

_Yo Dude!_  
><em>I grabbed your stuff to get it washed. Should be done just after training.<em>  
><em>your awesome bro<em>  
><em>Mikey!<em>

He had a bit of trouble reading it beacuse of it being in English. He made a mental note of brushing up on his English readings again. He looked at the robe and back at the note.

_P.S.  
><em>_Its really, really cold. Heater must be out. Wear this! Its a spare._

Usagi shrugged it on over this night clothing and tied it in the front, padding out of the room. As soon as he stepped into the lit hall, he smelled eggs and bacon. He walked twoards the kitchen area, smiling as he saw Leo. Trying to bite it back, he walked into the kitchen.

"Dude! I was just about to tell Leo ta get you. Breakfest is almost done." Mikey smiled over his shoulder. Usagi smiled in greeting as he sat down next to Leo. "Order up!"

Don and Mikey handed out the food. Leo and Raph had already set the table. "Mmmm. Mike, i've said this once, i'll say it again. You make some mean eggs."  
>"Usagi! How do you like my eggs?" Mikey beamed.<br>"They are amazing. You are an excellent cook." Usagi smiled before taking another bite.

...

"Donetello. You had been up too late last night. Your reactions are slow." Master Splinter's voice was like a crack of a whip, easily heard and hard to ignore. Usagi, who sat cross legged next to the rat, watched with fascination. The dojo was alight and the turtles' sparring was so intence, one would have thought it were an actual fight. But they way they danced around one another, the teasing and mock insults said an entirely different story.

Suddenly, Raph lunged forward and kocked Leo head over heels. For a stunned moment, no one moved. Leo got up to his elbows, staring at his brother before jumping up. They went back itnto it, so Mikey and Donnie fallowed suit.  
>"I am guessing that is a rare occurance? Rapheal getting the better of Leonardo, i mean."<br>"It is rare," Master Splinter nodded, "But it does happen occasionally. Alright, my sons. Your morning trianing is over with. You did well. You may stop." The old rat stood and left to go watch his soaps.

Raph grabbed a towel from the bench, wiping the sweat his face off; Leo and the others fallowed suit. Usagi jumped up and grabbed the bottles of cold water, ahnding them out to the brothers.  
>"Danks, bunny boy."<br>"Thanks bro."  
>"Thanks dude."<p>

He handed Leo the last one and Leo took it with a smile, but asked just low enough for Usagi's sensitive ears to pick up, "And if i wanted something a bit sweeter?"  
>"You'll have to be a good little boy, then." Usagi smiled, though with the look in his eyes, Leo couldn't help but shiver slightly.<br>"A'right love birds, let's go ta Casey and April's. Remember? Movie night?" Leo blushed, having been caught flirting with his boyfriend.

They went into the living room as Mikey raided the kitchen, pulling out sida, chips, popcorn and candies. He was stuffing them into backpacks. It was tradition. When their friends came over, they brought the food and when they went to Casey and April's, they brought the food. The ohone rang and Don went to answer it.

Raph polopped onto the sofa, Leo sitting down next to him. Leo pulled Usagi onto his lap with a laugh. Raph just shook his head at his brother's antics and turned on the Tv. Usagi settled against Leo chest, enjoying the confort of the lair.  
>"Guys! Guys! Casey's gotten himself stuck between a ninjadragon smack down!" Donnie yelled, slamming the phone down and garbbing the battle shell's keys. Raph and Mikey ran right after him. Leo and Usagi shared a look before scrambling after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 3: Casey? Yer an idiot.<span>

(FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!)

Itai-Ow

* * *

><p>Usagi ran on Leo's right. He fallowed his boyfriend, runing along the darkened rooftops. His feet slapped against the concret, then he was up in the air, reaching for the other roof. His hands caught its ledge, but just barely. He made the mistake of looking down. He was at a dizzying height and tried to haul himself over before getting too dizzy to hold on. The old material crumbled under his fingers. His arm was caught by Mikey. As soon as his feet hit the solidity of the roof, he doubled over, gasping for breath. He could feel his frame shake slightly.<br>"You okay, dude?"  
>"Yes. Just...<em>Itai<em>...I am not used to running such long distances so quickly. Especially with all of the jumping onto stone." He eyed the drop he could have fallen and shuttered.  
>"Guys! Leo got worried. What's the hold up?" Raph jumped back onto the roof. "You okay, long ears?"<br>"Yes." He straightened.  
>"Dude! He's used to grass an' stuff; not all this concret."<br>"Oh. Yeah. Right. 'Course. So...yer okay, right?"  
>"Yes." he said exasperated. "May we go?"<p>

...

They came to a sudden hault. Usagi peered over the side of the building, focusing on the mass of bodies in the alleyway. It was one of the larger ones he had seen, though it was a dead end, a large brick wall of another building blocking off any other exit. It was difficult to see much of anything. The streetlights were gritty and further from the alleyway than one would expect. The sound of metal, guns and shouting carried on the air. This part of town was deserted at night because of crime.

Usagi saw a strange sight. Was...was that another turtle?

"Dere he is! Da nucklehead. He's wearin' a black leather jacket and a hokey mask." Raph growled, watching as Casey fought back two purple dragon goons.  
>"Let's go. Stay in pairs. Raph, help him." Leo grabbed Usagi's hand and they jumped down, the other hot on their heels. Leo and Usagi went back to back, breaking up a larger part of the fight while Donnie and Mikey took the right. Raph fought his way left, to give Case-man a hand.<p>

Leo lunged forward, knocking out two with the handle of his blades. He brought a kick to another's stomach and jumped over him, kicking him in the back, knocking him into a wall. He spun around, catching a pipe in his blades. He growled low in this throat. He and Usagi had been seperated.

Usagi was forced back by several ninjas wearing black garb. He could see Leo over their shoulders. Usagi's swords became flashes of light, glinting in the moonlight. He was blocking several attacks and trying to fight back, but he barely had room to breath let alone fight. Suddenly, a large green metal thing smashed several of them from his vision. His eyes widened as they scattered. He turned to see the person who threw it.

He was a turtle (well, he looked like one. Sort of.), but not one of the ones he was used to.  
>"Any enemy of my enemy is my friend." he grunted. Usagi's salmon eyes widened, before more ninjas jumped them. They began fighting back to back.<p>

Mikey laughed evilly as he dodged and weaved through the crowd, knocking out peole in a blast of wild, uncontrolled energy. Don was stuck keeping an eye on his younger brother's back. They smashed through the crowd, easily taking out a large number of people, using a connect attack. Don planted his feet wide and gave Mikey a boost into the air. Mikey, like a canon ball, smashed through several people.

Raph and Casey argued as they fought.  
>"Ya jus' had ta get inta this, didn't ya?"<br>"Oi, if it were you, you would'da been right where i was standin'."  
>"That didn' make a lick a sence." he grunted, getting kicked in the leg.<br>"Would you have passed this fight up?" Casey jumped up and caught two men in the chest, sending them tumbling backwards into a wall, effectivly knocking them out.  
>Raph thought a moment, before knocking another guy out with a punch to the face. "Nah."<p>

After aboutn ten minutes, the ninjas disappered into the shadows. It was left between the turtles, Casey and Usagi going against the Purple Dragons. Usagi, unfortuantly, stood in its center. Hun and his men lined one wall, his family the other. The fighting had stopped, did they know one another? Were they friends?

"Dude! Get back here!" Mikey called between his hand, which still held his weapons.  
>"Rabbit! I don't know who you are, but get your tail over here!" The tallest turtle, the one who saved him, growled.<br>"He's a bad guy!" Donnie said tencly. That was all Usagi needed to hear. He began backwaing away, twoards his friends, twoards his love.

Hun lunged forward, fury in his features. He had saved this rabbit and this was his thanks?

He caught Usagi's shirt and brought his knee into the rabbit's ribcage in lightning speed. Then, grabbing the fuzzy head, he kneed the face of his opponet. Then as he stumbled backwards from the hits, Hun's fist connected with Usagi's jaw. The rabbit was out for the count, laying on his back, blood soaking his face, on the ground at his feet.

It had happened so quickly, no one, not even Leo, had time to react.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 4: Yo is there a Donnie in the house?<span>

* * *

><p>Hun brought his foot down onto Usagi's ribcage, smiling sadistically. Leo unfroze, Hell's fire surging through him once again. Leo, breathing rage, seeing crimson, ran ahead, smashed into Hun with eveything he had. Everyine took on Hun's goons head on. All excpet Don. He dropped by Usagi's side, checking his vitals. His pulse was weak and fluttering. His breathing was shallow and raspy. No doubt about it; several of his ribs had been broken.<p>

Don jumped up, bringing his bo down on three men, who had tried to encircle them and attack.

Raph threw another over his shoulder and caught another in the chest with his foot. Casey tried to fend off four at once. Mikey swooped in and knocked them out of the way, having used a clothes line like a rope to swing on. Now it was only Hun left. They watched as Leo let loose everything he had.

All Leo could think about was the way Usagi's body crumpled to the ground after the assult, how still and..._lifeless_ he had looked. He spun and gave Hun a round house kick to the back of the mutated man's head. The pain Usagi must be in..._I failed him, again!_ Leo roared in anguish, in self hatred and began beating Hun hard and fast, until the taller male was on the ground, his face beaten to a bloody pulp. It took him a few seconds to registure that Raph and Casey were trying to pry him off the nearly unconcious Purple Dragons' leader A fetr one last punch, he allowed himself to be hauled off.

He saw Donnie carefully easing Usagi up. The rabbit clutched his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Pain hisses of breath found their way through his clenched teeth. Leo felt guilt like a tilte wave, crushing all the breath out of him. He jogged over to him and gave him some support by holding onto his elbows and pulling him closer.  
>"We gotta get to April's Leo. I gotta check him over and quick." Don'e eyes were round with worry. Leo did not like that expression. He picked Usagi up as gently as he could, his love biting back a cry of pain. The guilt came rolling back. The fact that he didn't even give him a slight glare, as he usually did when Leo picked him up, was scaring him a bit.<p>

They got onto the roof and ran as Csey took Don to get April's appartment to be prepeped for their injuried friend. Leo winced every time he jumped from one roof to the other, jolsting Usagi and making him cough in pain. Even though the pain he felt must have been awful, he kept nearly silent.

Usagi feared to open his mouth. He was afraid he would scream, the pian was that bad. His chest was on fire, chocking most of the air from his lungs. It hurt to breath. It huirt to even think of moving. He tried to keep his breathing slow and even, so as to not to collapse his lung, just as Donetello had instructed...though he wasn't quiet sure what a collapsed lung meant, it did not sound all too pleaseant and he wanted to avoid that.

After about ten minutes, but damn it felt like so much longer, they made it to April and Casey's. Leo wasted no time climbing into the window and setting Usagi down on the couch. The rabbit sat, doubled over. Leo sat right next to him, rubbing his back.

Donnie rushed around the side of the sofa, medical gear in hand. He moved Leo off the sofa. Carefully, he pulled off the rabbit's shirt. Leo sat on his knees in front of him and held onto his face, murmering soothing words. Donnie pulled out a needle.  
>"Hey! What's that?" Leo shouted sudeenly, just notcing it. Usagi in turn flinched and sucked in a pained breath.<br>"Morphine. Leo, its the _only_ thing that'll help right now. Do you think he can swallow any pills? No. I k_now_ he can't. Hold him still." Leo held onto Usagi tightly and felt his love stiffen as the needle penetrated.

After a few minutes, Usagi's breathing became easier.  
>"Alright. Let's get you wrapped up." April appeared, badages in her hands. She quickly and skillfully wound the badage around Usagi's torso, tying it tightly without it being too tight.<br>"He had four broken ribs and the rest are badly bruised." Don explained as Usagi, not accustomed to such strong medication, began to lean into Leo, sleep claiming him. "He'll be better in about two weeks."

...

When Usagi awoke, the area around him were unfamiliar. His eyes widened and he bolted up. _Bad idea. Rotten mistake_. His chest began blazing again, though it wasn't as bad as it had been. Wincing, he peeled the covers off him and turned so his feet hit the cool wooden floor. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he chocked, trying not to vomit.  
>"Dudes! Usagi's awake!" Mikey shouted, having looked up from his place on the floor beside the couch.<br>"Finally!" Raph shouted, running into the room. Leo ran over and put his hand on Usagi's back.  
>"What is it Usagi? What's wrong?" Usagi clapsed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head rapidly.<br>"Casey! A bucket!" April shouted, knowing that look all too well, having been working as a nurse for nearly two years now. Casey tossed her one and she got under Usagi's face just as he vomited. Leo kept his ears back and rubbed circles on his back. He eyed Donnie and Don just gave a shook his head. Sure, broken ribs hurt, but normally they didn't induce vomiting.

Leo's eyes widened as Usagi coughed, pulling a disgusted face. April snatched the bucket and went to clean it out.  
>"Dude, are you alright?" Mikey sat on his knees, concern softening his features.<br>"I think so." he replied shakily. Leo pulled him close, mindful of his injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 6: Nightmare or vision of what is yet to be?<span>

Thanks binditheskunk for letting me use your idea on how Usagi has the ability to bear children! Thje idea is all binditheskunk's!

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since the brawl in the alleyway that had left Usagi in bad shape. He was healing faster than Don had anticiapted. Unfortunantly, Usagi was also vomiting more and more often. He'd do it at least three of four times a day, not counting all the times he had sprung from bed-Each time nearly giving Leo a heart attack- and ran to the bathroom.<p>

One morning, Leo sat watching Usagi as he slept. Usagi looked ragged, exhausted and just downright awful. Leo blinked away the tears. No. He'd be strong for Usagi. He'd do everything he could for him. He would not allow his love to see him cry. Dopnnie ran so many tests, even the ones so far out there that the chances were almost non-exsistant.

Nothing.

Abosultly nothing. Zilch, nada, no-thing. It all came back negitive. Don was trying to make sence of it, but nothing fit his symptoms. Mikey had suggested, hopefully, that it was just a bug. Don, with new vigor, took blood and urine samples and compared it to every type of bactieria found in the lair and surrounding sewers. After three days, Don came out of his lab crestfallen. He had nothing to tell them.

Usagi's breath hitched slightly and he rolled over in his sleep, his face twitching. Leo leaned closer and called softly, "Usagi?"

_Usagi twisted around. _

_Fog? _

_Where had this come from? Just a moment ago, he had been sitting in front of a clear lake, the sky bright and the air warm. He stood up carefully, reaching for his swords on instinct. They were not on his person and he was shocked to see his dark blue kameo having been changed to a torquoise. His fur seemed to glow in the darkness. He looked around, suddenly feeling fear crawl up his spine._

_Then a child's cry screamed into the air. Another soon fallowed. They began crying, sobbing loudly, begging for help._  
><em>"I am coming! Stay calm!" he shouted, running in what he hoped to be the direction it was coming from. The feild soon turned into a twisted, narrow path with fallen logs in a dence forest. He heard the children scream louder, in painand fear. He suddenly felt rage, uncontrollable rage. It rocked him to his core and frightened him.<em>

_He ran through the bushes and saw two children by a cliff's edge. They looked up at him, wide eyed and silenced instantly. They ran to him, hugging him, screaming the word _Mother_ at him. _

_But he paid no attention to what they said. Right there, soaking in dark blood, was Leonardo. He had a sword stuck through his chest. His own sword was stuck through his lover's chest! The other lay in between the two children. He suddenly felt very sick._

_He picked the children up, as though it were natural. Both were young. Maybe four or five; a boy and girl. Their precence, the mere fact that they were safe was enough to make his knees weak. It was relief he felt...for their saftey. The girl was a young rabbit with white fur and peircing blue eyes...Leonardo's eyes. The boy was a turtle with pink eyes...his own salmon eyes. He couldn't speak; he didn't know what to do._

_The earth below them shook violently. The ground gave way and they fell into blackness._

He sat up, breathing heavily. Shocking Leo, he threw his arms around him as soon as he had seen him. Leo immeidatly hugged him back, pulling him onto his lap. He was even more shocked to see Usagi's shoulders heaving slightly. He rocked his love until he quieted down and released his death grip.  
>"Usagi? It was only a dream. Tell me about it? It won't seem so bad afterwards." He held onto the rabbit's hand tightly. Usagi looked up, his eyes filled with unshead tears. His breath hitched and they started sliding down his cheeks again.<p>

...

Leo coached Usagi out of their room about an hour later, wanting to speak to Master Splinter about this dream. That and Usagi needed to eat something. He desperatly hoped he'd be able to keep it down. He took him into the kitchen and sat him down. After he made some tea, he went to talk with Master Splinter while Don came and looked over his pacient again.

"Master Splinter?" he asked quietly, sitting next to his father on the sofa.  
>"Yes, my son?" came his kind voice.<br>Leo sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Usagi had this dream just this morning..."

"How are you feeling?" asked Donnie, checking for a fever. He stuck the thermometer into Usagi's mouth. "Don't answer that just yet."  
>After the beep, Usagi told him that he felt fine, as he did every morning. He told him about his strange dream and Don's eyes widened. After he finished, he waited for Don's responce.<p>

Leo waited quietly, for his father's input, fighting the urge to squirm.

Master Splinter and Donnie said the exact thing: "If i didn't know any better, Usagi, it would seem as though your ...well, with child. But that's impossible."  
>"It would seem as though Usagi is experiencing some symptoms of being with child. But, as you know, my son, that is impossible."<p>

...

Later that night, April asked the one thing everyone was secretly thinking. "Is it really impossible? I mean, Usagi had a blood transfusion. Remember? He had been injured about a month ago and needed it? Leo was the donor and we all know he-well him and all of you guys- has...have mutated blood." she struggled to get her point across.

Don understood well enough. He quikly went over the calculations in his head and saw...that it could be possible. He stood up stiffly. "usagi? Can i see you in the infirmiry?"

Usagi looked at Leo and went after Don. Soon enough everyone was standing around the infirmry's entance. Don wouldn't let anyone in, not even Leo. Leo, being Leo, began pacing. After a few minutes, Don came out, looking shell shocked, happy, and strangly distant, all at the same time.

"Well?" asked Leo.  
>"He's...He's...Leo...You're going to be a father."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 7: What is this...C-section?<span>

* * *

><p>Leo just stared at his younger brother, his mouth gaping and face etched with open shock. Raph would have found it halairous in any other situation.<p>

And he stared.

And he stared.

And he stared.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, worried. Leo shook his head, clearing it out. Splinter watched his son's face carefully.  
>"He's...I'm going to be...?" his voice was tight, his posture stiff.<br>"Yes..." Donnie's voice was careful., he eyed his brother unsure what was going on in his brother's head.

Leo moved around his brother and peered into the infirmery. Usagi sat there, his shirt still off. He was staring at what looked like an x-ray. Leo pulled back, blinking.  
>"God...What...How...Screw it! I don't care! I'm going to be a father!" He turned, a huge smile on his face, before rushing into the infirmery.<p>

"Hey." Leo said, very happily, sitting down next to the rabbit. He recived no answer as his love put on his shirt.  
>"This is quiet a shock, isn't it?" he asked as Usagi stood and tucked his shirt in. His movements were stiff, jerky.<br>"Yes. Yes it is." came a shakey voice. When Usagi turned to him, his eyes were filled with tears.  
>"Usagi..." Leo got off the cot and hugged his love tightly. "It's going to be okay."<br>"Will it?" Usagi jerked away from him, his voice like a crack of a whip. Leo was shocked, but when he saw Usagi's shoulders drop, he stayed quiet. Usagi hugged himself, his eyes closed. "I never met my mother; she left us when i was young. My father was a cold, distant man. I...I don't have the slightest idea of how to raise a family! I was sent away to school when i was five. I...I am not ready for this!" he shook his head, the tears falling.

Leo felt his face soften, a slight frown on his face, before he smiled and hgged Usagi again. "That's why i'm here. Together we'll make it through this. We'll love and protect them. We'll tell them stories at nght, be there when they fall and catch them. Master Splinter will guide us and i know my brothers will help take care of them. We'll teach them about honor and love and tradition."

Usagi blinked up at him. Could they really do all of this? How? How could he be so confident about all of this? Did he not see? There was sickness and injury and so many other things that could snatch away their children in their young years. Usagi knew he wouldn't be able to bear their loss. Fates, he could barely bear the fact that he was having children! He was happy, yes, but he was also afriad.

But, when Leo held him close, he felt safe. He felt as tyhough there was no need to fear. Usagi sighed. _Are you so sure about this that you are not seeing what i am? Or is your joy too great for you to shoulder any fear yet?_

His mouth was captured in a soft, loving kiss.

Usagi felt his fears fade away completly. If Leonardo was so confident, then they must have somthing on their side to weigh against all the odds. He snaked his arms around Leo's neck. After a few long moments, the broke apart and shared a smile, foreheads pressed together. Leo brough his hand to Usgi's stomach and smiled again, though this was one of pride. Usagi smirked and they walked out of the room, Leo put his arm around Usagi's waist, heading for the living room.

Everyone sat around, watching a bloody horror. They all smiled and shared knowing looks. It weirded Usagi out a bit.  
>"So..." Mikey grinned. "Are you craving anything yet, Usagi?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"What he means is that your almost two and half months into your pregency. You'll begin craving things." Usagi's eyes went to Leo's in a moment of panic. He did not understand what they were talking about.<br>"What they mean is, you'll start eating things you normally wouldn't...Like pickles and ice cream...or strawberries and mustard." Usagi's face went to that of disgust.  
>"And why, pray tell, would i be eating that?"<br>"I...I don't know." Leo looked puzzled. "Don?"  
>"Don't look at me, bro. That's all about women. In case you haven't noticed, this family is made up of <em>guys<em>. I never needed to know any of ...that stuff." Don turned dark green, having been caught not knowing something...and that something being women. Raph made a mental note of that.

Leo took Usagi to the love seat and sat down. Usagi leaned into him and Leo put his arm around Usagi's shoulders. The family talked for a little while, on various topics. They mainly skitted around the baby topic because it was a shock to everyone and no one was really willing to start it up. It was late afternoon when the movie stopped.

No one brought up the topic until April couldn't hold herself anymore.

"So, i know you just found out, but any baby names on the list yet? Ohh! I know! When we figure out what sexes the babies are going to be, Usagi and Leo and I can go shopping! I know the perfect store."  
>"I have a better question. I have no woman parts. How am i going to give birth?" Usagi's eyes traveled around the room, before he sighed.<br>"C-section. No worries; i'll get everything we need from the hospital and have it here and ready." Usagi felt Leo's grip on him tighten ever so slightly.  
>"What is this... C-section?"<p>

...

After her long and detailed explination, Usagi gave a look of utter horror, shrinking into Leonardo. Leo glared daggars at her and she looked away, realizing that it hadn't been the best of times to bring up the dreaded C-section.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 8:What are you doing here?<span>

* * *

><p>The next mroning, Usagi awoke to...something. He jerked up, looking around, instantly awake. He wasn't sure what had woken him up. A noise, maybe? Climbing out of bed, he noticed Leonardo was already up and gone. It was one of those things he was beginning to hate. Then a loud, shrill noise made him jump outm of his skin. Turning, he saw it was Leo's alram clock. He heard it each morning but would only go back to sleep. Why hadn't Leonardo turned it off? Was somthing wrong?<p>

Jumping out of bed, bad mistake, he grabbed his bath robe. The nausea came full swing. He rushed to the bathroom, past _Gen_ and Leonardo and his brothers and their father, into the bathroom. Moments later, Leo was there, rubbing his back and holding his ears. Finally, he spat out the rest.

He brushed his teeth vigorously, really hating the taste of vomit. Once he finished, he and Leo exited the bathroom. It was there, when he opened the door, did he notice Gen, who was standing right next to it.  
>"Gen, what are you doing here?" Surprise laced his words as his eyes widened.<br>"I had a strange feeling, so i've been going around and checking in on people. You've always told me to trust my instinct and i did. You are ill?"  
>"It is...complicated. Come, sit. I will explain." he headed for the kitchen, suddenly hungry.<p>

...

"That's...incredible. Do not misunderstand me, it is incredible...but also disturbing." Gen pointed a finger at him.  
>"To say the least, but...i cannot explain it, but i am not feeling as disturbed as i think i should. After all, have you ever heard of a man giving birth?" Usagi chuckled. Leo had entertwined their hands on the table top. Gen shook his head.<br>"Just wait until Elidi hears this." he shook his head, sadly.  
>"Why?" asked Mikey.<br>"She says she has something shocking to tell Usagi. I am guessing this is it. After all, she has an apprenitship with a wizard."  
>"Okay...?" Raph said, not really making a connection.<br>"She can peer into the future?" Master Splinter asked. Gen just shrugged.  
>"I do not know, but i do not have much time today. So, i will be taking my leave." Gen stood up asnd stretched.<p>

Everyone stood up and walked with him, and said their goodbyes when his gateway was opened.  
>"Wonder what he meant bu Elidi havin' shockin' news." Raoh voiced all of their thoughts.<br>"Whatever it may be, it can almost be garenteed that it will not be pleasant. Shocking news, in her opinion, is something that is...well, usually horrible." Usagi looked up at the taller, red clad, turtle.

...

Later that night, April and Casey came into the lair, carrying several duffle bags of things. Casey was extra careful about setting his stuff down, somthing that intrigued everyone.  
>"What's this?" asked Leo, waklking over to help.<br>"Oh, just some things for Usagi." Smiled April. "Vitamins, and shots and other things to keep him and the babies healthy. Oh! I also picked up some more fresh fruits and veggies and..." she began digging around in the bags. "This!"

She handed it to Usagi and he looked at it in intrest. It was a thick book. Flipping it over, he saw that it was a Japanese baby name book. Peering at it, he opened it to a random page. It was also written in Japanese. He looked up, smiling. "Thank you."

April beamed brightly. "Don, let's get this stuff into the infirmery. Raph, can you help Casey haul the rest in?"  
>"Eh, sure. Come on, Case." he shrugged and walked out, Casey by his side.<br>"Be careful!" April called.  
>"How did you get all of this?" Leo asked, bending and grabbing some of the bags. Dona and April snatched up the rest; Don made a show of snatching up the very last one-the very one Usagi was about to grab. Usagi folded his arms across his chest, but fallowed them anyway.<p>

"The hospital's records were burned when a patient from the phycie ward had gotten ahold of one of my co-worker's lighters. I took everything i could and bailed."  
>"It is stolen material?" Usagi asked from the doorway, rooted to the spot.<br>"Don't worry Usagi. The hospital won't miss it. I didn't take too much and they're going to get a fresh shipment of supplies in two days."  
>"Hmmmmm." he still didn't seem too pleased about this.<br>"Yo, Donnie! Where you want dis?" Usagi nearly jumped out of his skin when Raph's voice cut through the lair from right behind him. He quickly moved to the side, allowing them to pass through. Raph and Casey held a medium sized machine. Usagi felt his eyes widen.  
>"Not much? I may not know what that thing is, but from the way Don speaks, this is something worth value!"<br>"Acutally, its a few years old." April barely blinked as she set it up. "And, it having been in storage, no one will even realize its gone."

Usagi stared at her, his arms crossed, in disbelief.

Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, Usagi. Sit down." Don said, pulling out some of the newly gotten medications and needles. April smiled as Usagi sat and with that, she was out fo the room.  
>"This is to boost your immune system, this is to give more important vitamins and this is to help with your vomiting." Don handed Usagi two pills, who promptly swallowed, having been given some water by Raph, and then was given a shot in the arm.<br>"Joy." Usagi stiffened as the needle went it.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 9: What the hell are ya eatin'?<span>

* * *

><p><em>"As far as i can tell, Hun's attack hadn't had any effect on the babies. Leo, calm down. Remember? He was hit in the chest, not the stomach. And their vitals are storng and healthy. Just calm down..." Don explained a lot to him and reassured him that nothing was wrong with Usagi or the babies.<em>

Why Leo was thinking this, when he was still half asleep was beyond him. Hell why was he even awake? Leo turned over in his sleep, looking for the now ever familiar warmth. As his hand hit the cool sheets on the other side of the bed, rather than fur, his eyes snapped open. Bolting up, he looked around and saw no sight of Usagi. Rolling out of bed, he walked out of his room. There was a light in the kitchen. He walked down, rubbing his eyes.

As he stepped into the light, he saw Mikey and Usagi sitting down at the table, talking quietly. _Quietly_. Mikey wasn't known for the quiet. Mikey looked up and smiled. "Hey, bro."  
>"Uh...hey. What time is it?" he yawned<br>"Around three." Usagi commented, before taking another bite of somthing from a bowl.  
>"What are you eating?" Leo asked, kissing his love's forehead.<br>"Pickles and ice cream." Mikey giggled. Leo stared into Usagi's bowl. Indeed, pickles floated on the melting strawberry ice cream.  
>"O-kay." Well...he was nealy three months along.<p>

...

"Dude! I'm whiped. No fair using your bo like that, Don!"  
>"Come off it lame brain; it was only morning training."<br>"Yeah, well. I was up early with Usagi!"  
>"Yeah. Right." Raph chuckled. Most days Usagi slpet in, so he was not tempted to jump in and spar, which went against Doctor Donnie's demands.<br>"Seriously! I was up, kinda hungry and saw him sittin at the table, drinking some tea with this weird look on his face."  
>"Wired look?" Don stopped and turned on his brother, the doctor side coming out. "What weird look?"<br>"Turns out those cravin's you warned him about reared its ugly head." Mikey shrugged, stalking into the kitchen, to find Usagi dunking strawberries into mustard.  
>"Uh, Usagi?" Raph asked as calm as he could. "What the hell are ya eatin'?"<p>

~TMNT~

About a week later...

"Strawberries...strawberries...strawberries...? Dudes! _I can't find any_!" Mikey screamed, having just shuffled through every fruit in his immedaite area.  
>"What do ya mean ya can't find any?" shouted Raph, from his spot just down the aisle. "Dere's gotta be, cuz' i ain't findin' none! Don?"<br>"None here either." Don whined, glancing at the shell cell in his hand. It was calling from the lair-Master Splinter's cell. The three youngest turned to Leo, hoping he had some idea of what to do next.  
>Hanging his head, Leo said quietly, "This is the third store we've been to and as it is, its almost dawn. We...we'll just have to go home."<p>

_Empty handed._

The turtles looked at one another in horror. April had been _kind_ enough to fill them in on how women act when they have their cravings; how they react when not getting what they want. She had been grinning like some mad genius the entire time, freaking Mikey and Leo out. Don, not believeing her, jumped onto his computer for about three hours. When he came back, he looked about ready to puke. He told them how one wife attack her husband with a chair when she began her cravings and he forgot to pick up her salty-sweet snack.

Strawberries were somthing Usagi was making a habbit of eating, weather it be in ice cream or mustard, it was more than likely in his hands. Leo dreaded going home and telling the man he loved that he failed. Again. Leo squeezed his eyes shut. All he's done is fail him! He failed protecting him the night that boar attacked! When he was beaten in the alleyway...He took a deep breath as Don patted his shoulder sympathetically.

When they walked through the lair's door, Usagi was instantly glued to Leo's side.  
>"Leo sighed, "Sorry, Usagi. I couldn't get you-"<br>"You are not hurt, are you? No injuires? What happened? Why could Master Splinter not get a hold of you on your...shell cell?" he faultered twoards the end, seeming on the vergs of tears.  
>"What? No, no one is hurt. What made you think that?" Leo pulled Usagi closer, gently shushing him.<br>"You did not answer that device Master Splinter used. It was getting twoards dawn and with no answers, we sent Casey and April to look for you. They couldn't find you!" Now Leo felt a huge wave of self hatred. The way Usagi cuddled into him was like a punch in the gut. _He should have answered the damn shell cell!_ He made Usagi worry, stress over what was going on. Stress was never a good thing-especially if it belongs to a worried, child bearing samuari rabbit.

Leo hugged Usagi closer, guiding him to the sofa.

Once Usagi had been calmed, Master Splinter drew his sons into his meditation room. Master Splinter had deicded to add two hours to their morning tarining for the next two weeks and cut down their patrol time. That and he had actually raised his voice at them; a first ever, though it was mostly directed to Leonardo. His words made Leo shrink back, as though he was slapped. But he knew his master had been in the right to do so.

Nearly tow hours later. Mikey sat on the floor next to Don, who sat on the one end of the sofa; April and Casey sitting on the love seat. Leo had his arms around Usagi on the other end of the sofa. The white rabbit had fallen alseep and Leo was close to joinging him, as was eveyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 10: BABIES ON THE BRAIN!<span>

* * *

><p>Nearing his fourth month mark, Usagi could clearly see his "baby bump", as April is so fond and insistant of saying, very clearly in the mirrior each morning. Then he would put on a loose shirt over it, no longer being able to fit his silks, and it would almost disappear. Though, Donnie tell him he will only get bigger as the twins grow. He did not mind, so long as they were healthy.<p>

Speaking of twins, his eyes settled on the baby book on the coffee table. It was hard just holding it. Every time he did, April decided it would be a good time for a one on one talk. Yes, he did not mind her comany. _No_, he did _not_ hate her. At least that was what he kept telling himself. No, not hate...but maybe irritation or annoyance?_ But, _anyway_._ But all she could think of was the babies and his health. Yes, his children were improtant. But so was exersize, even if it was minimal. _Even Don had agreed to that_. Still, though, she refused to let him do any chores around the lair when she was there-which what seemed like near always now.

He stared at the book that sat in front of him, with a small frown.

He stared.

And looked both ways; the lair was quiet and clear. The turtles were out, running some errans. Master Splinter was meditating. He was alone in the quiet living room.

He stared at it.

And stared.

And looked both ways again. No one was in sight.

He reached for it.

"Usagi~! I have some more baby name books and some catalogs that we can order speacially made products that we can put the names on and-" Usagi sighed, leaning back into the sofa, holding the book. Of course. This woman, _who was in no doubt his friend_, was _raving mad_! He pondered sending a message to Elidi and having her come over, but knew the shock of seeing him pregueant would send her, as the turtles so often called it, "over the edge". Besides, he had a feeling she and Leonardo did not get along very well. The last thing he needed was another fight.

Raph and his love quarrel a lot, it seems. Raph, in that respect, is very much like Elidi. The only differnece? She will find a way to anger her oppent to the point of madness, so they will throw the first punch. She would allow the strike to hit and then pounce, claiming self defence. An effective but old game of hers that she never truely outgrew.

"So, what do you think?"  
>"Hmm?" he looked up, brought out of his thoughts, the book open in his lap.<br>"Oh! I didn't know you were looking through the baby book for names!" she beamed, looking over the back of the sofa. "Have you found any you like?"  
>"Nothing that really stands out." he said, smiling slightly as she claimed the seat beside his. When she wasn't being obsessive over his children and his health, she was good comapny. Really, she was.<br>"Has Leo found anything he likes?" she peered onto the page.  
>"Do not tell him i told you this, but i caught him searching the pages." he chuckled. She squealed silently. He raised one eyebrow in silent question, but shook his head.<p>

"So..." April laughed, pulling out a magazine. "I was wondering...about the babies' clothes..."  
>Sighing, he closed his eyes, fighting down irritation. "We've ordered enough baby stuff, April. I do not think we need-"<br>"Nonesence! I-"  
>"Dudes! I'm home! You can now bask in my glory!" Mikey screamed shrilly, jumping out of the elevator, a pissed Raph running after him.<br>"Yo, Usagi! Get dat tail a yers over here! Leo's a mess a nerves 'bout havin' left ya here." Raph laughed loudly, having scared off his baby brother, setting down pizza boxes. Usagi jumped at the chance of getting out of April's immediate line of sight. He was beyond grateful for this interruption.

Haulting in the kitchen's doorway, having been caught by his love, he smiled. Leo just nuzzled into his neck, all the stress melting from the turtle's shoulders.  
>"April trying to go all auntie on you again?" he chuckled. He earn a half-hearted glare.<br>"Lookie what we got!" Mikey grinned widly. "Straw~berries!" he handed them to Usagi.  
>"Thank you." he smiled. Pulling away from a puppy eyed Leo, he went to the fridge. Opening it, he bent slightly and put them away when, he gasped. He winced backwards, holding his stomach.<br>"Usagi?" Leo asked, moving around the table. His rabbit winced slightly again, placing a hand on his stomach. "Usagi! What is it? What's wrong? Don!"

Everyone stopped and stared as Don ran over. Usagi merely waved him away. "They're...kicking. Feel this." He pulled Leo's hand onto the side of his stomach and Leo drew his hand back in shock. Then, he put it back, bending down next to his boyfriend's stomach, feeling them kick again. Leo laughed, nuzzling into Usagi. His forehead got kicked and he smiled.

"OOOOOH! Me next! Me! ME!" Mikey put his hand next to Leo's and jumped when they kicked.  
>"Right on time, too." Don commented quietlyas Leo stood and swpet Usagi off his feet, planting a gentle kiss on his lover.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
><span>Chapter 11: MOOD swings<span>

* * *

><p>Nearly three weeks later, Usagi began showing through some of his baggy clothing; having almost hit the sixth month mark.<p>

Don had begun to fret slightly. The babies were being more active, which was good, but so was Usagi. He would walk with Leo for hours among the sewers, which Don immdeiatly put a stop to after the thrid of fourth time. Then Usagi would begin picking up the lair a little, like throwing away some garbage or putting away some forgotten books. That was fine, but at times he had to bend down way too low for Don's liking. He put a stop to it by assining the rooms a person to keep them spotless. Anyone who failed that order would feel his wrath.

April had pratcially moved in by then, along with her husband Casey. She refused to let Usagi move around too much. She would get him something to drink and eat, even when he wasn't hungry. She would grab several books from the library to keep him in one spot. Everyone knew he loved to read.

Mikey, who had loved Usagi's help in the ktchen, made sure the rabbit stayed seated while working.

Raph had hidden his swords, only letting him have them when they needed to be tended to.

Leo was also beginning to hovering more and more. Most of the time, when Usagi would wake, Leo would still be sleeping next to him. That, however, he did not mind. He quite enjoyed that.

Though, today was one of those rare days where April, Casey _and_ Master Splinter had left the lair.

Usagi was seriously considering that his sanity wasn't strong enough for this suffication. So, out of a desperate need of someone to talk to, someone who wouldn listen to him and not badger him about his childrens' health-_Which he was constantly worrying about anyway, though no one else seemed to realize this_-he sent a message to Elidi. He told her Gen could come two, since the two of them were always bumping into one another.

That had been two days ago.

He sighed, turning another page in the baby book. He could feel everyone looking over at him at times. He just ignored them. Leo sat next to him, peering onto the pages along with him.  
>"What's wrong?" Leo asked quietly, concern instantly making him tighten his hod on his lover.<br>"Nothing." he leaned into Leo, burrying his face into his shoulder. "I am just tired."  
>"Maybe you should get some-" A crackling noise interupted them. Everyone looked over their shoulders to see a portal opening up. Leo stood instantly, putting himself between Usagi and the gateway. Out stepped a familiar rabbit and rhino.<p>

"Gen? Elidi?" Mikey asked, looking over the back of the sofa. Usagi had turned in his seat and was helped to stand by Raph.  
>"Hello." Gen grunted, not really looking happy. He had a dark mark on his cheek.<br>"Greeting." Elidi smiled, pulling down her hood. Her smile looked like it was slapped off of her face when she saw Usagi. A look of disbelief was stuck on her features. "Gen...you were being serious...?"  
>"Yes." he snapped. Elidi began laughing whole heartedly and went over to Usagi, hugging him.<br>"Oh, look at you! Twins, Gen has told me. Oh and i didn't believe him. Now i feel like a terrible aunt. No worries, children, i will spoil you."  
>"Why is everyone so insistant on spoiling our children?" he asked, drawing back. Leo's hand slip around his back, catching hold of his waist.<p>

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Leo, a slight frown on his face. He still did not like her.  
>"Humph. For your information i have some very important information for Usagi. Besides, he invited us over for a talk; he wants to know what we've been up to."<br>"You do have a habbit of getting into trouble, Elidi. I was just making sure you were dead in a ditch somewhere." Usagi said with dry amuzment. They all shared a laugh, though Leo just made a face.  
>"Come and sit." Don said, not wanting Usagi to stand for too long.<p>

Everyone clustered around the living room, though Leo and Mikey went to the kitchen to grab some cookies and tea for their guests.  
>"So what's this important news?" Usagi asked lightly, as Elidi sat next to him. Her face closed down, becoming impassive. It was a nautral mask for her.<br>"I wish to speak to you in private about that." he voice was tight.  
>"Alright." he said, perplexed by her reaction.<br>"Yo, Usagi." Gen said. "Aren't you the least bit disturbed by this? You are a male after all. Men aren't suppose to bear children, that's women work." he crossed his arms, still standing.  
>"Say that again." Usagi growled.<br>"It. Is. Woman's. Work." he said it slowly, deliberatly. He sneered it, openly mocking the white rabbit. Everyone saw it as a challange to prove him wrong. Usagi jumped over the coffe table, slamming a fist into his jaw. His head snapped backwards. He brought his foot up and caught Gen in the stomach, taking the rhino right off his feet.

Leo, having just walked into the living room, dropped the tray. The tea set shattered.

Gen jumped to his feet, reaching for his swords, only to find them gone. Mikey held them and gave him a small wave. Raph and Elidi tackled him into the entertainment center.  
>"Give me one more reason, Gen." Usagi snarled in his face. Leo grabbed Usagi, trying to pull him backwards as gently as he could. Gen did not reply. His lip was split and bleeding slightly.<br>"I thought so." Usagi spat.

After a few moments of stillness, Usagi suddenly gasped, tears shining in his eyes."I...Gen i am so sorry...i-i had not meant..."  
>"Seems his mood swings have finally arrived." Mikey whispered to Don and his brother could only nod.<p>

Elidi dropped her hands, stepping beisde Usagi. "If anyone should apologize, it is him. He came into your home and disrespected you and your family." she placed a hand on his shoulder, but glared at the rhino. " Aplogize you insensitive jackass."

After a few tence moments, Elidi stepped forward, drawing her blades and he ground out, "My apologies."

It took a good two hours before the tension was completly gone. Gen apologized again, more sincener this time though.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay...I'm just taking a crack at this. I was convinced to try to write, again, by a friend. I don't see why she wants me to write, but as long as i get good reviews, I will contiue this.

I, _RozBen_, do not own TMNT or its charaters; all rights go to their proper owners...which sucks ass.  
>Chapter 12: <em>...say wha?<em>

* * *

><p>Leo bounced slightly in his seat. Elidi and Usagi had been talking queitly in the kitchen for nearly two hours. He was going stir crazy. He could have sword he had heard his rabbit curse several times.<p>

After another ten minutes, they came back into the living room.  
>"Well, Gen, I say we over-stayed our welcome."<br>"Nonsence." Leo forced himself to say calmly. "You're welcome any time."  
>"Even when you're at it like the rabbits?" She asked with the utmost calm as Gen drew the symbols. Gen, Mikey and Raph broke out into hysterical laughter. When Leo turned slightly, he saw Usagi quickly hid a growing smirk behind his paw and Donnie was doing the same, both fighting off giggles and losing terribly.<p>

"Har." he said though a smile waas tugging at his lips.  
>"Ready?" Gen said hoarsly, trying to fight off his laughter.<br>"As ready as can be, i guess." she hugged Usagi and waved, saying good-bye.

Once they were through the portal, Usagi sighed and shook his head.  
>"Usagi?" asked Donnie quietly.<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"What did she want to talk to you about?" Leo had been dying to ask that question. Usagi laced his fingers behind his neck and looked up at the ceiling.<br>"I ...really, really wish...that i could say it is nothing to worry about. But..." he trailed off, his eyes distant.  
>"Is it bad?" Leo asked, pulling him closer.<br>"It very well may just complicate some things." he yawned.  
>"Well, whatever it is, it can wait for tomorrow." Leo kissed Usagi's forehead and lead his rabbit twoards their bedroom, a soft smile on his lips.<p>

...

_Laughter danced ahead of him. The woods were bright, as sunlight danced through the leaves. The ground was soft, him being on a slightly worn path he was unfamiliar with. But he knew these woods. Why were they at Casey's grandparent's farm? He knew that laughter. It was Usagi's._

_He looked ahead to see Usagi leaning against a tree, his baby bump still in place. The sunlight caught his salmon eyes and they danced with joy. Suddenly feeling shy, he intertwined their fingers and tugged him along the path._

_Day turned to twightlight quickly, shocking him._

_They came into the clearing, seeing the house and barn. Fireflies were already out; it was peaceful.  
>"Are you even listening?"<br>"Huh?" he looked down to see Usagi frowning at him. "S-sorry, its just...so calm and peaceful here."  
>"Yes. Yes, it is." Usagi smiled again, causing his heart to flutter. <em>

_They went inside to find the place emty.  
>"That is weird." Leo muttered.<br>"No worries, they are out back. I can hear them." Leo nodded, watching as Usagi shut the front door. He turned to head for the kitchen._

_A blood curdling scream erupted from behind him, a flare of light blinded him and suddenly he was dizzy, disoriented. Getting up, Leo saw they were in an alleyway. Rain was pouring from the sky, trying drown them. Lightning flashed across the sky. He heard clangs of metal hitting metal, of wood conecting with flesh and he heard Usagi screaming...Usagi screaming in pain._

_Turning, he saw his rabbit on the ground, soaked in oily drainage water, as darkness spread through the fabric of his pants._

_Crimson. _

_Blood._

_Pre-mature Labor!_

_Leo fought his way through the crowd, getting by Usagi , who had been partically covered by a green trash bin. He dropped by his boyfriend's side.  
>"Usagi! Usagi!" He cupped the rabbit's face in his hands, seeing exhaution and pain over taking his lover.<br>"L-Leo? I...I do not think..." Usagi ground the words out, hissing in pain.  
>"Leo! How is he?" Don appeared by his elbow, scaring Leo.<br>"I...I don't-"  
>"Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hun came running at them, a laser cannon raised over his head like a club. They jumped out of the way, taking Usagi with them, but somehow Hun had been faster, catching Usagi in the stomach. Leo bared his teeth, letting Don take his lover. He attacked Hun viciously, felt his blood's warmth on his hands, heard Raph and Mikey screaming and could not help but realize how familair that seemed. <em>

_Once he was hauled off the mutated man, Don whispered, "He's...He's gone. Leo...I am so sorry..."_

_Everything shattered then._

Leo bolted staright up, gasping for breath. He was entangled in the blankets, his skin burned with sweat. His eyes were wild, looking around the familiar room, finally resting on the form moving up beside him. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen out of the bed. He felt a paw grab onto his arm, a slight weight settling by his side.  
>"L-Leonardo? Are-Are you alright?" Usagi's voice was heavy with sleep, barely above a whisper.<p>

Leo garbbed him in a tight hug, crushing his lover against him, careful of the baby bump. Not being able to bear what he had seen, he openly wept his relief. This alarmed Usagi so much that he tried to recoil to look at his lover, but Leo refused to let him budge. Usagi held onto Leonardo tightly, rocking his turtle back and fourth slightly. "Shhhhh. Merely a bad dream, beloved."  
>"No! No! It was a nightmare! A horrible, terrifying...nightmare." Leo held onto him tighter, repositioning them so he rested his chin on Usagi's head, Usagi being pulled into his lap and held securly against his plaston.<p>

That dream had showed him how quickly things could change, how one second they could be laughing-togeher and happy- and the next he could be mourning a grave-alone on the battlefield, having lost the love of his life and children in merely moments.

That second, the room was flooded with light.  
>"Guys, what's going on?" Worry.<br>"Dudes! What was that noise?" Concern.  
>"Bro, you okay?" Soft-voiced, a hand on his shoulder.<br>"My sons, what has happened?" A candle being lit.

None of it mattered.

Usagi was alive.

Their children were alive.

He was going to _make damn sure_ it stayed that way.


End file.
